El-Adrel IV
| image_name = UserHephaestos.jpeg | image_caption = pictured at his home in Minneapolis, Minnesota in 2000 | date_of_birth = September 17, 1960 | place_of_birth = Austin, Texas | dead= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | }} is Communism!]] John Guy Robinson (born September 17, 1960), more commonly known as or The Bastard, is a Wikipedia administrator who likes to fuck everybody and a member of the Minneapolis Club Fucker. He was born in Austin, Texas until he moved to Kansas in a few years after his 1984 college graduation. In 1998, he then relocated to his current town Minneapolis, Minnesota. He worked in a sex shop from 1980 to 2000. As of now, he is unemployed, currently being a lazy bastard. has two children, Mira (born 1982) and Jack (born 1984). They were the result of an "accident" occurred twice in the sex shop. In 1986 married Angela Beesley, the natural mother of the two children. , in 1990]] Quotes * "I usually fuck Angela, Curps, Michael, RickK and all those groupies to get their attention." * "I am proud of being a Wikipedian, and glad to be a fuck." * "From the beginning of having him, he was a sneaky sex fiend. As a sex fiend he was certainly mobile." - Club Fucker Employee * "Nobody gets away with squeezing my penis...so hard!" * "Wanna watch my workout video? It's about excercising naked!" Category:1960 births Category:Jewish Americans Category:People from Kansas Category:People from Minnesota Category:People from Texas Category:Playboy Playmates -------- You can vandalize for 2 years, and if you are using an AOL proxy, Jimbo Wales will likely accept you, causing others to get angry and go away. This is a piece of dialogue taken from User:Mike Garcia's talk page, dated 2004, after his previous account User:Michael and his many sockpuppets were "banned". Yes, "banned", because he continued to edit under fake usernames and most of his edits were personal attacks against other users, most notably User:Hephaestos and User:Zoe. Yes, one would think that "Mike" would like to visit Hephaestos's page and apologize to him, too, but I guess he doesn't feel he needs to, since so many people are bending over backwards to forget the orgies of vandalism, obscenities, and name-calling he has indulged in in the past. RickK 00:18, Nov 17, 2004 (UTC) Mike has apologized to Hephaestos. As was discussed earlier, apologies do not have to be made publicly to anyone. Nevertheless, Hephaestos had some nice comments for Mike here. Danny 04:47, 17 Nov 2004 (UTC) As near as I can tell, no one asserted that apologies HAD to be made public to anyone, so you saying that they don't need to be seems a non sequitur. --Dante Alighieri | Talk 08:20, Nov 17, 2004 (UTC) I think demanding apologies for ancient history is rather pointless. Look to the future, Dante! Let it go! :-) RickK, we don't need to forget -- but we can forgive. Mike's become a good user, why keep bugging him about the old days? What's the positive outcome from that? Do I think Mike should apologize to Dante and you? Yes I do. But I see no reason for us to hound him about it. Jimbo Wales, acting like a 2$ whore 14:14, 17 Nov 2004 (UTC) Who's demanding? I just wasn't sure if he recalled our earlier interactions and wanted to give him an "opportunity" to comment on them. Surely that's not "hounding" him... Aside from that I'm shocked, just SHOCKED, Jimbo, that you of all people would clutter up this valuable contributor's talk page with a message to me and RickK. Shouldn't those messages have gone on OUR talk pages? Of course, this is going here since it's a direct response to the above, but feel free to move all this to the relevant talk pages, Mike. --Dante Alighieri | Talk 17:37, Nov 17, 2004 (UTC) Or delete them without comment, which is "Mike"'s normal way of dealing with anything he doesn't want to deal with. Yes, I can see just how valuable he is in comparison with Hephaestos, whom he virtually drove off. And I'm sure he's one of the reasons Zoe is gone, too (though she left before I met her, I've seen his attacks on her in the history of her Talk and User pages). RickK 20:38, Nov 17, 2004 (UTC)